In the Eye of the Beholder
by noodlemonsters
Summary: Gwen needs inspiration. What happens when her eyes settle upon the figure of a certain fitness buff? She feels an untamed passion exuding from her. But does this mean love? Warning: Femslash/yuri, fluffiness, and rageaholics. By the author of Innocence.


Shawna Irissarri

Period 5

English 3

Citrus

A bright sun, cheerily shined through the dense canopy. The oak stood, grand and tall sheltering a young girl. She sat with her knees almost up to her chest, a sketchbook balanced upon them. Pencil being mutilated between sweet painted blue lips. Gaze thoughtful and inquisitive, taking in their surroundings. Her eyes were a startling black against her pale face. They sat enshrouded in thick, dark lashes, sweeping past her cheeks as she blinked against the harsh sunlight. Her hair shone dark with bluish streaks. She wore a black corset top, small miniskirt and long jade green stockings ending in big thick combat boots. They tapped impatiently against the ground as she observed the one before her.

The young girl was known as Gwen and the girl caught within her hungry gaze was known as Eva. Gwen stared longingly at her. Eva had always been a loner, much like herself. Mostly because of her harsh temper, people were repulsed from her, disturbed by her intensity. Gwen felt that perhaps she was just misunderstood. After all, something had to have caused her to be the way she was. She had always been entranced by the storm behind those smoldering copper plates. She gazed thoughtfully upon her love taking in all those precious details.

Her smell was citrus. Sharp and crisp, yet sweet. Suiting to her personality. Her voice deep and dense like honey. Her ebony tresses tangled and wild like jasmine vines. Eyes a polished copper alert and wary, shining golden like a proud hawk. Her features were etched and sharp almost precise in their arrangement. Full, dark lips like velvet rose petals. Her mouth was slightly parted, razor tongue always at the ready with a cutting remark. She watched her approach warily, her eyes assessing any possible threat. Perched on the edge of a misplaced chair, her arm pumped rhythmically under the weight of the dumbell, as she tensed in anticipation. Gwen stood almost mesmerized, staring vacantly at the object of her affections. Dark fantasies flitting beneath heavy lids. Eva questioningly cocked an eyebrow, never hesitating in her movements.

Gwen was soon shocked out of her brief worldly absence by the sound of a deep voice, almost like the growl of a primal animal.

"What?"

Bitterness seeped through the one word, almost a threat. She was already poised as though ready to leap up to defend herself. Gwen's features saddened briefly. What she would give to let her love feel finally safe. To soothe her and calm the raging tempest of her soul. She wondered at the hardness of her life, if only she could take that burden upon herself. She then remembered that she had been asked a question and that Eva still sat tensely, awaiting an answer. Her features already seemed to become clouded as she waited for a hurled insult._ If I could only find the right words…_ Gwen thought to herself. Instead she simply settled with a meek "N-nothing," as she hurriedly scurried away. She could already feel the blush creeping and spreading along her naturally pale face.

She waited for the turn of that piercing gaze before she sat down shyly, a few yards of distance between them. A few yards that turned into miles of barren desert. She felt distant, helpless as to how she should overcome it. Small white teeth pinned a plump lower lip, chewing nervously as she thought. She decided to seek solace in the only way she knew. She opened the flimsy and worn cover of her much beloved sketch book. Fingers tripped nimbly through the clean white pages waiting to be filled. She found the page that she had sought and quickly began to work.

She peeked over the edge of the paper timidly, allowing her gaze to settle upon her subject. Eva had turned her eyes away as her mind drifted back to its distant tumult far from any known words. Gwen once again pondered on this inner depth and thought how to capture such intensity in a simple sketch.

She held her pencil's eraser firmly between her teeth, mind tumbling and whirling, desperately in search of the perfect lines and arcs. She once again felt dumbfounded as to how she should set about her task. But her frustration began to ebb away as her mind began to wander. Slowly, delicately her pencil scratched at the surface of the paper, leaving flowing curls. Pencil tip tracing those beloved features, caressing soft curves. Her pencil began to move more quickly as time wore on. It began a hurried dance leaving behind perfect swirls. Sketches forming, incomplete, like heavy rain clouds. Her brow furrowed as her pencil moved more rapidly past a speed she could possibly keep up with. She simply watched as the image began to slowly unfold, astounded.

The result exuded passion, much like her beloved. Her hair was tangled and flowing, endless like the sea. Her eyes, brash and bold, a determined glint in them as she looked off into the distance. A loose cloth draped her figure. Clinging to full breasts leading to a slim toned waist that blossomed into ripe well-rounded hips. Her posture was firm yet elegant. She looked at peace, as she should be, strong but no longer awaiting some unknown Armageddon. She stood on the jagged surface of some large rock jutting out against the waves hurling themselves at her lone, determined figure. Yet she was untouched.

She once more felt her face flush as she saw the beauty unfurled before her. She traced those perfect curls with her fingertips, lips moving softly almost in a whisper. She was so enraptured that she had scarcely noticed the presence behind her.

"Whoa…" Gwen's head snapped up to attention. She whirled around to see Eva examining her work over her shoulder. Eva gave an appreciative whistle as her eyes scrutinized every minute detail. A look of surprise briefly flitted across her face. Eventually dark eyes met shining copper. "Is… Is that me?" Eva asked warily, face beginning to flush. "Kinda…" Gwen said meekly, wishing with all her might that she could disappear. Eva withdrew slightly, looking bewildered. They sat for a few lengthy minutes shuffling their feet.

"Well... This is awkward…" Eva said nervously, stating something increasingly obvious to both of the girls.

"I'm sorry…" Gwen said quietly, face burning with shame. "Don't be," Eva stated gruffly. Gwen's head snapped up again, her mouth open in an adorable "o." This wasn't the rejection she had so anticipated. She decided to venture a response, to make sure all of this was real. "What?"

"I said 'don't be.'" She grumbled, slightly annoyed that she had to repeat herself. "I'm actually kind of flattered…" At this she looked down, feet shuffling awkwardly as a blush crept up her face. Gwen had never seen this in her before. She giggled lightly at how cute of a response it was. After a long pause, rosy lips gave birth to words yet again. "So… Why me?" She regarded her from beneath shining raven hair, almost coyly. Gwen blinked and immediately blurted what she felt was obvious, "Well why not? You're beautiful."

Both of their faces registered astonishment at these words. Eva, at being called "beautiful." Gwen at having said those precious thoughts out loud.

"You really think so?" Eva asked quietly, eyes darting away only to drift back to her lovely dark orbs. "Y-yeah, I do…" Gwen stuttered. Hope blossomed in her bosom. Maybe, if she did things right her dreams could at last come true. Suddenly, Eva's defenses sprang back up. The openness in her eyes clouded as she snapped back to attention. Her eyes narrowed threateningly.

"If you're lying or this is some kind of prank -"

"No!" Gwen almost shouted, barely able to think of decent words in the face of such an accusation. "Of course not! I'd never do that to you!" She averted her gaze, whisper swiftly carried on the breeze. "I love you." Eva's eyes cleared slightly, shining with newfound hope, before she stared contemplatively off into the distance. The tumult had descended upon her yet again. Her thoughts drifted back to a dark past. Melancholy, she murmured, "I'm not sure I know what love is…" Her eyes looked wet as she blinked back tears that she had never let flow.

Gwen's form became firm with determination. She reached out, enfolding Eva's hands in her own. She stared resolutely into Eva's shimmering copper pools. "I could teach you…" Black met copper, swirling together, souls intertwined for the briefest of seconds. "Yeah… I guess you could…" She said in a hushed whisper.

She squeezed Gwen's warm hands tightly in her own, relishing the delicious warmth flowing up her arms. They slowly leaned together, necks dipping like swans. Both tensed in anticipation. Gwen tilted her head gently upwards; Eva leaned down, rosy lips clashing against dark blue lipstick. Their first kisses shared under the shade of that strong oak tree. Love blossoming like the delicate flowers at their feet. They held each other closely, offering solace to one another. No longer needing to cling to the hurt from their pasts. They watched as the sun was setting, the end of a day, the beginning of a future.


End file.
